Night Giggles
by Samurai Fish
Summary: On a summer rainy day Inuyasha and Kagome get stuck in a cave. Somethings bound to happen. inukag oneshot!


Another one-shot! Review please!

Night Giggles

How could it possibly come to this? Not even an hour ago the sun was shinning, the bird singing and all that made up Feudal Japan seemed to be peaceful for a day. I now find myself in a damp cave, surrounded by dirt and stone. The entrance to the cave is tiny, and it's hard to believe we both managed to crawl through that tight opening. By we I mean myself and Inuyasha. Said half-demon is plastered on the other side of the cave, his back leaned against it, his arms and legs crossed in his red haori. His silver hair seems to glow in the almost pitch darkness of this cave.

I just wish I could see his eyes; just looking at them would warm me up, since after all I am soaking wet.

_It had been a beautiful day, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara had gone up to Sango's village to repair weapons, gather special herbs and rest a little. They'd left a day ago, and it was just me and Inuyasha. We had nothing to do at all. So I decided to enjoy the summer month and go swimming. Inuyasha of course told me it was a stupid idea and that it was going to rain soon, but that only seemed to make it more fun and exciting for me. So I slipped on my one piece and some cute surfer type swim trucks that my mother had gotten me on her trip to America, and proceeded to the river, Inuyasha in tow. _

_The river water was a clear blue-green. It sparkled and moved slowly with the current and I could wait to jump in. Which is exactly what I did, I cannon-balled into the deepest end and went about swimming like a fish. Inuyasha of course said he had no intention of getting wet, and just sat there at the river bank watching me. That's when it started to drizzle. Inuyasha told me to get out now, but I told him just a little while longer and dove into the water. That was my mistake. Without either Inuyasha or I noticing, there had been a fish demon, swimming below me. When I dove down to get feel water all around me, he decided to drag me down, which is exactly what he did. __I was pulled under and struggled to break free. I could just picture Inuyasha on the surface begin to worry. Which is a good thing because I soon ran out of air and started taking on water, that's all I remember really. But apparently Inuyasha dove in after me, defeated the demon, who ended up having offspring and instead of killing them he just took me and ran, gave me mouth to mouth (which I'm sad I missed) and since we were being chased he had to find a place to hide, especially when it started to get dark out and started to pour rain. _

And that's why we're now in a small damp hole of a cave with me barely wearing any clothing and Inuyasha just sulking, probably at the fact that he didn't get to kill all of the demons. Which oh by the way, are still looking for us, since Inuyasha keeps hearing them walk near the cave.

"I'm really sorry Inuyasha," I say finally breaking the silence. His amber eyes look up at me, and I'm almost surprised to see them very calm and peaceful looking.

"For what?" he asks, his voice is a lot rougher than his eyes.

"Getting us into this mess," I say casting my eyes down to look at my bare feet. They're practically purple it's so cold. And if it weren't so dark in here you could probably see our breaths.

"Keh,"

Leave it so him to be a man of few words. His hair falls over his eyes again as he leans his head forward. That's when the coldness finally gets to me and I shudder. I wrap my arms around myself and mentally kick myself for not wearing a wet suit when I swim.

"Are you cold?" Inuyasha asks. His voice makes me warm, probably because I'm blushing.

"I'll be okay," I try to rub my arms with my hands but it doesn't seem to help at all.

"Keh, yeah right. Come here." He says motioning for me to move closer.

"I'm fine really," I say looking away from those eyes that light up the small space.

"No you aren't, so don't lie."

"Inuyasha, I'm fine." I repeat. I really don't feel like getting pity from him just about being a little cold.

That's when movement catches my eye. Inuyasha is crawling over to me, his eyes locked with mine. I try not to blush but I can't help it. He looks so young, just crawling towards me. His arms wrap around my waist and twist me around so that I am now sitting in his lap my head resting on part of his chest and forearm and my waist in his lap. His one free arm is looped around me and his nails are tickling my arm.

I hold in a gasp when I feel something warm on my neck and I and realize it's some of his hair that's fallen over his shoulder. To be completely honest it feels fantastic. Being in his arms like this, with his heartbeat somehow making it to my ears and his warm breath hitting my face and warming me even more.

"See, aren't you already getting warmer?" Inuyasha asks, I can hear a smile in his voice and I can't help but let a huge grin spread across my face.

"Yeah…can't deny it now." I say cuddling in to his chest where it's even warmer.

Inuyasha's arms tighten around me and I try and hold back a sigh of contentment. And I'm so temped to just wrap my arms around him and drift off to sleep. I don't even know what time it is, but being warm all of the sudden, that soothing sound of the rain above and the darkness of the cave; it all just makes me want to curl up with Inuyasha and sleep.

"Inuyasha," my voice comes out soft.

"Hm?"

"What time do you think it is?" I ask, hoping that I can get some sleep.

"Midnight, maybe a little later." I can feel his voice vibrating in his chest and it feels good against my side. And since it is a little bit late at night I snuggle in a little closer and close my eyes…

But I can't sleep. It seems like once I learned of the time the internal wake watch went off and it's time to wake up. I look up at the roof of the cave that's only a few feet from my head. The sound of the rain hasn't lessoned, so I know its still pouring rain. And hour or so passes, I guess and I feel bored and sleepy, but my eyes just won't stay closed.

I glance back at Inuyasha, his eyes are closed, and his head is leaned to the side and against the wall of the cave. I smile to myself as I look him over. His face looks calm and sweet instead of his usual disgruntled expression. His lips are parted a bit and his warm breath escapes them and warms my cheek. One of his dog ears at the top of his head twitches and I can't resist but to touch them. I run my finder along on and being to massage it between two of my finders. A smile forms on Inuyasha's lips and I hold back a giggle when he moves his head so that his ear it more in my hand. His cheeks turn a nice rosy pink with pleasure and I can feel his breath quicken as he breaths faster.

I giggle silently to myself and can only wonder what perverted dreams he's having right now. But it kind of makes me very curious as to how fare I can take this before he wakes up. I adjust myself so that I'm cross legged in Inuyasha's lap facing him, but slightly on my knees so that I hover over him a tad.

I run my hands through his hair and the reaction I get is amazing. His breath comes out as a gasped moan and his hands land on my waist. I lean in and let my nose brush against his cheek, and I can see the chills run through his body. I smile to myself and bit my lips as I think of something else to do. That's when an idea pops into my head and it hard for me to resist doing it.

I lean closer, my lips just above his and its like his spirit is seducing me, pulling me in. So I go with the flow.

I let my hands wrap around his neck and my lips fully touch his. My first intention was to just land a light kiss on his lips, but I can help it. His seem to mold to mine, like our skin wants to become one. His lips move to match mine and I don't even think twice about it. I deepen the kiss and I can feel on of his fangs graze my bottom lip and it sends chills through my body as I try to grab a little bit of air before continuing.

"Ah, Kagome," his voice comes out in a rasp, but its enough to make me freeze and my blood run cold. Our lips are still touching, but neither of us are moving, just breathing, just feeling each other. That's when he pulls away slightly and I can see his amber eyes burning down at me. "Well, that was a nice way to wake up."

"Inuyasha…I didn't mean to…" that's all I can get out before I feel his lips on mine again and I can help but feel relived that he's not mad at me. I giggle against his lips as I feel his hands moving up my back and entangling in my hair. That's when we part, both of us breathing heavy.

"Kagome,"

"I didn't know you would wake up." I say trying to explain.

"Kagome…"

"I'm so sorry if I offended you."

"Kagome, shut up!" Inuyasha says laughing and planting a kiss on my forehead. "I love you."

My ears are playing tricks on me. I didn't just hear what I've longed to hear. I didn't just get everything I ever wanted on a platter.

"What?" I ask, I really don't want to be hearing things. I want his him say it again.

"Kagome, I love you." Is voice seems strained and nervous.

"I love you too." I say wrapping my arms around his neck again and planting a kiss on his soft lips that I crave.

"I never knew how to tell you." He says between kisses. "But I just knew now was right."

"I'm glad you did." I smile against his lips once I return.

"So what made you make out with me while I was asleep?" he asks ticking my sides with his fingers.

"I just…couldn't resist." I say blushing when a huge grin forms on Inuyasha's face.

"Well you're irresistible too. I swear sitting here with you in my arms; I had to fight to keep from doing the same thing."

"Hah, well I'm glad I was the one of break first." I say kissing his cheek again before returning to his lips. "Cause you are just so cute."

"You're just so intoxicating."

"Thanks." I say before finally cuddling back up into his warm embrace and smiling to myself knowing that he loves me.

There's nothing better than being in a small confined area with the one you love, making it out at two in the morning. Take my word on it, especially if they are a good kisser. ;)

Review! Review! Please! I was bored! But I think its okay.


End file.
